pbjotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Munchy's Sinking Feeling
Peanut's Sinking Feeling was the second half of the 3rd episode of the first season of PB&J Otter. Peanut becomes upset when Walter Raccoon accidentally shipwrecks his toy boat. Despite his sad feelings, he is determined not to cry. Munchy, Jelly and the others try various ways of cheering him up, but only seem to make him feel sadder. Story Detail Opening Ernest reads the title display. The story opens with Peanut standing at the edge of a dock, sailing a toy sailboat. He states there are "smooth waters ahead" and makes whooshing noises. "Watch out for pirates!" he shouts, happily playing, not realizing that Walter Raccoons recycling boat is coming up behind him. From a little ways off, Peanut, Jelly and Pinch approve, but Jelly stops and points, realizing that the recycling boat is heading straight towards Munchy's boat, but Munchy doesn't see it. "I don't think the recycling boat sees Munchy!" notes Peanut. "I don't think I'll watch," says Pinch, covering her eyes. They call for Munchy to watch out, but it's too late. His boat is wrecked. Walter says that he's really sorry. He offers to get Munchy a new one, but Munchy says he doesn't want a new one. That one was special to him-- his dad chewed it for him and he's had it since he was born. Walter offers him some toys tossed out by the Snootie kids, stating that they "toss out bushels of them every morning," but Munchy doesn't want those either. He says that he'll just go home. The others approach and Jelly tells him that they're sorry. Peanut says that they know he loved that boat. "It's no wonder you're starting to cry," comments Pinch. Not Gonna Cry Munchy replies that he's not going to cry. "Babies cry. Wimps cry. I-- I'm too big for crying. Maybe I'll see you guys sometime. I gotta go." He leaves and Jelly says that they can't let him be this sad. Peanut asks what they can do and Jelly responds that "there must be a hundred ways to cheer him up." She thinks that perhaps they could give him something to replace his boat, "like a rock, or a leaf or... your Bucky Spacebeaver doll!" "Bucky Spacebeaver action figure!" responds Peanut, heatedly. "And I'm keeping him!" emphasizes Peanut as Jelly starts to reach for it. Jelly suggests that Munchy could just play with it for a while, but Peanut won't go for it. Pinch tells Peanut that she knows how feels because she has a favorite doll too. Peanut again states that Bucky is an action figure. "What's the difference?" asks Pinch, unimpressed. Peanut explains that Bucky is the fearless protector of galaxies and asteroids. Jelly says that Munchy could just share it for a little while and Peanut reluctantly agrees that he could. Pinch tells him he should think of what Bucky would do. They both run after Munchy, saying that they want to help. Let's Help Munchy! They head over to the Otter houseboat, where Munchy is sitting around, moping. Peanut gets inside a pretend space station, saying that Munchy and Bucky could come and rescue him. Munchy replies that he wishes someone could have rescued his boat and that Bucky doesn't feel like going into space. Pinch appears, offering up a plate of happy fish cookies because when she has a happy fish cookie, she feels like smiling. Munchy says that he used to eat cookies when he played with his boat. He takes a cookie, but doesn't eat it. He says he's not hungry. Pinch visits Jelly inside the houseboat. She tells her that making Munchy happy is going to be harder than they thought. Jelly, however, has an idea. She shows Pinch Baby Butter, who's dressed up like a clown. They show off a routine where Butter squirts a person with water in the face using her bottle. Pinch isn't thrilled by being squirted, but agrees they should give it a try. For her part, she's going for help in case it doesn't work. Back outside, Butter does her act, though she does acrobatics instead of trying to squirt Munchy in the face. It fails to cheer up Munchy, who only ends up recalling a time he had a circus on his boat. He starts to walk away, but Peanut stops him and suggests a game of catch. He throws a ball to him, but Munchy doesn't even try to catch it. Nothing Works Peanut notes that nothing is working. Jelly says that Pinch went to get Flick, so maybe he can help. "I hear that...!" says Flick, starting in, and Munchy cuts him off, saying that he's not going to cry. Flick picks up Butter, asking how he likes his clown hat. Munchy is unimpressed, so Flick continues with a joke, "Why did the turkey cross the road?" Munchy, still boat-obsessed, says that the turkey was looking for his boat, but Jelly answers correctly "To prove he wasn't chicken." Flick laughs at his own joke, but Munchy doesn't. Flick tries another joke-- "Why didn't anyone take the school bus to school?" The answer is "Because it wouldn't fit through the door." At this, Flick jokes that he "quacks himself up," but Munchy still isn't laughing. "I'm a duck, get it?!" Munchy just frowns and Pinch offers a summary -- "games don't work, clowns don't work, jokes don't work-- well, bad jokes don't work. Nothing works." Jelly remembers that Munchy likes funny songs. Peanut calls her a genius and they all perform the song "Laugh it Out." In the song, they dance in a circle and perform goofy motions. Munchy frowns throughout the song and doesn't interact. When it ends, he mentions that he used to sing songs to his boat. He's Gonna Cry! "He's gonna cry!" states Pinch. Peanut tells Munchy that he doesn't want to cry, he wants to laugh. "Turn that geezer frown upside down!" suggests Flick. He says that he isn't frowning, he's laughing and puts on an unconvincing grin. He tells them to excuse him and walks away. "Everything we do just makes him sadder and sadder," realizes Pinch. Jelly says that this means they'll have to try something else. She suggests a "Noodle Dance." Peanut briefly stands still, but doesn't offer any protest and quickly joins the dance. Flick is the first to have an idea. "I've got it! A tickle machine!" He imagines this idea, but Jelly cuts him off, asking where they would get one. To this, he repsonds that he's an "idea guy. You all can work out the details." Peanut thinks it's a pretty big detail, but Pinch likes something about the idea, calling Flick a "genius" as he walks over to sit by the box that they were using for the pretend space station. She thinks that they could use it to build a new boat, but Peanut puts a stop to this idea too-- since the box is cardboard, it would sink. Pinch suggests that they could use a waterproof paint, but it seems they don't have any of that either. Pinch points out Munchy, who has picked up the Bucky Spacebeaver doll (Peanut: "It's an action figure!") and looks like he might be considering playing with it. Jelly says that she has an idea and asks Peanut if he's onboard, without actually telling him the idea. Peanut agrees and Jelly walks over to Munchy and tells him that he can keep Bucky for as long as he wants. "Right, Peanut?" "Well, okay," agrees Peanut. "As long as 'as long as he wants' isn't that long." Okay to Cry As Jelly tells Munchy that he can keep Bucky as long as he needs, Peanut gets more and more upset, saying he doesn't think he can do this. Pinch tells Jelly this won't work because now Peanut is about to cry. Now they've got too people to try to make happy and all the sadness is making her feel like crying. She does so, briefly, and then says that she feels much better. "Wow!" realizes Jelly-- "Maybe that'll work for Munchy and Peanut." She tells them to go ahead and cry, it's okay! They both say that they're not going to do it. "Big kids don't cry!" Then, they bawl their eyes out. Both feel much better. They all agree that sometimes you just have to cry. Peanut even agrees that Munchy can play with Bucky for as long as he needs-- he's not sad about it anymore. And while Munchy is still a bit sad about his boat, he's not too sad. He gives back the doll and suggests that they play catch. They play a fun game of catch, Flick commenting that he still thinks his tickle machine would have worked. Just then, Walter Raccoon runs up to them saying, that he's been looking for him all the way from the recycle boat to Babbleberry Hill. "Here," he says, presenting Munchy's boat. It turns out that he felt so bad about wrecking it that he gathered up the parts and reconstructed it. It looks good as new. Mr. Raccoon says it was his pleasure and that next time, they both need to be more careful. "Aye aye, sir!" replies Munchy. "Full speed ahead!" resposnds Peanut to Munchy's offer of a boat ride for Bucky Spacebeaver. That evening, the Otters gather on the deck of their houseboat. Jelly says that it makes her sad to think that they were only making Munchy sadder with the things that they tried to cheer him up. Peanut asks her "How sad?" and she says that she's not going to cry about. "Go ahead," recommends Peanut, and Ernest says that sometimes he cries. "Grownups do, you know," notes Opal. She tells Butter that it's time for bed and Butter crosses her arms, saying "No bed." "Uh oh! You think she's gonna cry?" asks Peanut. "Quick, get the tickle machine!" jokes Jelly. Everyone starts tickling Butter. They all laugh and the story ends. During the closing credits, instrumentals of "When Are We Gonna Get There?" (from "Aunt Nanner's Special Place") and "Laugh it Out" play. Characters *Munchy Beaver *Peanut Otter *Jelly Otter *Pinch Raccoon *Walter Raccoon *Baby Butter Otter *Flick Duck *Ernest Otter *Opal Otter Crew *Executive Producers - Jim Jinkins, David Campbell *Supervising Producer - Jack Spillum *Directed By Jeff Buckland *Produced By Bruce Knapp (Line Producer) *Assistant Director - John Schnall *Production Manager - Masako Kanayama *Story Editor - Reed Shelly *Written By Anne Baumgarten and Reed Shelly *Script Coordinator - Robert David *Voice Director - Kent Meredith *Music by Dan Sawyer *Music for Song by Jeffrey Lodin, Lyrics by William Squier *Storyboards by Barking Bullfrog Cartoon Co. *Storyboard Slugging - My Chatterton *Editor - Daniel J. Rosen *Executive Consultant - Bill Gross